User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/The Things I Hate
Flappy Monster's Desert World - An extreme difficulty spike after the first level. Also, it was VERY different before. **Most of the obstacles require you to use gliding. Some just require SUPER precise precision, but most of the time you're actually going to just have to use precision! **The boulder obstacles are generally frustrating, especially the variation where you must go under a platform that can harm you. Gliding is required to dodge the boulder which is UNFAIR! **The suns, while not frustrating, can harm you when they're done attacking you. **The sandfalls are extremely frustrating when going SUPER fast as you'll have no idea on what to do. Go up or go down? **Level 35 looks pretty simple UNTIL YOU REALIZE THAT THERE'S EXTREMELY TIGHT FORMATIONS! To translate: some require you to PRECISELY glide! And then, if you reach 50, you get rewarded like 1050 coins. That. Is. Not. Enough. **Falling brick obstacles are freakin' UNFAIR. You have a 90% chance of getting struck by a brick. In the worse cases, there is zero way to dodge them. They can KILL YOU which makes them SO bad. *Also, Flappy Monster's Haunted World Boss - The boss requires GLIDING as it can one-hit kill you. *Lionbird "Gatekeepers" - Let's just put it basically like this: those with a very simple requirement to obtain them but actually EXTREMELY FRUSTRATING. Here's some examples. Note I will not count those with unknown recipes. **Furry Bug - If you aren't totally precise you'd get this OVER and OVER again! **Mechanical Cicida - Are they showing the wrong combo or am I just dumb? I've tried EVERYTHING yet I still don't get what I want! Okay, so this time, I'm going to use these two sets of combinations. If they don't work, plan B comes in action. ***0/49/91 ***0/56/84 ***Summary: MAYBE I AM BEING DUMB! MAYBE IT'S A GLITCH, LET'S SEE! **Googlycrawly - Read above. I keep dodging that weird worm-snake thingie and I'm trying to formulate HOW I should get it. **Jelly Seal - This isn't Fuzzy Bug World, this is Monster Evolution World. BOY DO I HATE THAT CREATURE. I perform the same combo yet I get the SAME RESULT. Jeez! **Spiked Jelly Octopus - While not a big gatekeeper, you basically are screwed when you realize you're low on Starlight DNA. In short I hate this dumb entity. **Horned Chicken - It's a better gatekeeper, but still frustrating to get past when you're going for Sumo Chicken. Speaking of which... **Leaf Chicken - If you just add one single pills/berry/juice into the Leaf Butterfly's appetite you get this automatically. *Not Getting Your Reward - Let's simply put it THIS way: sometimes you watch an ad, all of the sudden your game crashes and you don't get the reward. I HATE THAT. *"FAIL" - Some ads just get dumb. For example, there's this ONE ad where someone puts fertiliizer on a burning barn and gives a bird a scarecrow, failing. Seriously, the solution is obvious! Also, an Angry Birds app has a player trying to click Reds which somehow don't explode, yet it goes too fast and too much appear. WITH ONLY ONE THUMB. SLOW. Category:Blog posts